


类卿番外

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Kudos: 1





	类卿番外

德米特里站在小会议室的落地窗前。许是因为春末夏初的缘故，近日的莫斯科西郊风雨如晦，今日才出了阳光，便早有清洁人员将庭院和树林里的积水转移。

戈尔基的精美优雅在权贵土豪聚集的奥金佐夫区像是一股清流，而这精美别致的房间却将他永远桎梏。

门被叩响了三下后，被人推开。

“德米特里阿纳托利耶维奇，您找我。”年轻人的语气带着肯定和整个班子中只有他没有的那份小心翼翼的战战兢兢与卑微。

德米特里转过身，夕阳在他的不远处洒下一阵煦暖日影，照耀得那边如铺了淡淡金箔，却被一些建筑将阳光挡住，将这一步之遥隔绝成两重天。一半明亮，一半黑暗，逆着光看去，年轻的面庞格外眼熟，他笑了笑，以为自己看花了眼，以为一梦依稀二十年，对面是年轻的自己。

但他们终究是不一样的，眼前的年轻人生活成长在新的俄罗斯，朝气蓬勃锐不可当，心中有着经天纬地的梦想，他却浸淫在风雨飘摇的摧枯拉朽的联盟中，连为私有制举杯都是奢侈和罪名。

他想起那个聚会传到了阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇耳中后，他并未责怪，只有感叹，“有些年轻人，是不会为政治而妥协的。”

后来那年那人会见过新内阁时，那人看着他的背影，转过身，笑着说了同样的话。

但是在联邦的权力中心呆久了，他早已不是阿纳托利亚历山德罗维奇口中那不为政治妥协的人，他和那人都变了太多，野心、世故、利益，这些交织在一起，太多人在权力厮杀中红了眼，他们也一样，那份纯粹早已被他们舍弃。

但是眼前的年轻人令他羡慕，大概也令所有人羡慕，在风雨如晦在风刀霜剑中一路走来，依然保留着那一份干净。  
他有时把这份不忘归咎于上帝与圣母的眷顾，因为常常由人及己，诡谲与干净的对比实在是让他自己有些心虚愤懑与恨铁不成钢，便试图这样自欺欺人，人都是会变的，人要边活边忘。

尼古拉对德米特里的失神虽不全然了解，但是也能猜到一二，这样的失神，他从喀山到莫斯科的这些年这一路见过太多次。

记得应该是一次ITpark的展示后，鞑靼斯坦那位前辈送走了最高权力的人后看着他笑，那笑中带着太多隐晦的秘密，他虽年轻却也是经了世的人，自然没有没有过问。

随后到来的便是青云直上的仕途，他的这条路太顺也太稳，从喀山的默默无闻到莫斯科的为人熟知，他见过太多人艳羡的眼神，他总是置之一笑，知道有一次他与德米特里站在一起时，那人看着他，却叫了一声季玛。

那时的自己有些慌乱和不知所措的看向德米特里，后者嘴角却只是云淡风轻的笑意，眼中依然是温和的湖蓝，那神态便是例会散会后政府办人开玩笑时的尊重的倾听。

他们长得像，自从自己养尊处优得发福了以后更为相像，他一直都知道，但是这一声季玛，却让他明白了这一路走来的顺利，他想到了鞑靼斯坦前辈的笑容。

不知道这一路走来，多少人的目光中有他当时没看出的悲悯。

“我知道你要离开了。”德米特里笑道，唤回了彼此早已飘走的思绪。“虽然这会让我们的国家损失一个优秀的科技人才，但是我尊重你的决定。”

尼古拉刚想出声否定，却听德米特里继续道，“领域不同而已，我明白，于国有利就好，在哪儿其实无所谓的。”

尼古拉牵起嘴角，带着被人理解的轻松和被人尊重的愉悦，他早知道，德米特里与弗拉基米尔是不同的。他笑道，“是的，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，我离开莫斯科，也会继续为了国家而工作，呆了六年，也没做出什么成绩，我想或许政坛不太适合我。”

德米特里似笑似叹息，“有些年轻人，是不会为政治而妥协的。”他顿了顿，“说的大概是你吧。离开，是一个很好的选择。”

“你的眼神还没有变。”他默默的把这句话咽了回去，喉咙中像吞了刀刃一般隐隐作痛。

尼古拉感激的笑了笑，“这些年您很照顾我，我知道说感谢很无力和虚伪，但是是真的，谢谢您。以后如果我的公司办好了，能请您来家里吃饭么？”他顿了顿，补充道，“如果您有空的话。”

“好。”

没出口的叹息和感慨被他留在了自己的心里，盘桓良久。


End file.
